Miken and Natsume
by Marler88
Summary: It had been almost seven years since that trip through time with nodo-sensi, Hikaru, Ruka-pyon, Natsume, Tsubasa-Sempei, Tono, and Nobara. Mikan had decided to stay with Natsume and everyone at the academy, and her mother yuka stayed with them as well, working with all of them to free the school of that disgusting principal.


Chapter 1  
A Little Mistake

It had been almost seven years since that trip through time with nodo-sensi, Hikaru, Ruka-pyon, Natsume, Tsubasa-Sempei, Tono, and Nobara. Mikan had decided to stay with Natsume and everyone at the academy, and her mother yuka stayed with them as well, working with all of them to free the school of that disgusting principal, and make it into the school Yukihira died for. And finally after four years of fighting, they finally destroyed the Primary School's Principal, and disbanded the Dangerous Abilities Group.

Now Yuka-san is the Principle of the Primary division, and Hikaru, Ruka, Natsume, and Mikan are all eighteen years old, and just about to graduate from the academy. Narumi-sensei, Jinno-sensei, Tsubasa-sempei, (now sensei), and Tono-sensei are all teaching at the Alice Academy. The story starts off on a cold February morning, on the school grounds of Alice academy, under the Sakura tree sit four friends.

"Do you remember when Natsume and Mike first met?" Hotaru asked Ruka.  
"Yeah, when he stole her polka-dotted underwear!" Ruka replied.  
Wasn't that your first day here Mikan? Asked Ruka.  
"Yes, and I was so embarrassed, Natsume made me so mad!" "Actually held me down and took them off me!" exclaimed Mikan.  
"Well, I was kind of going through a hard time Mikan, you know that." Natsume replied giving her his classic smirk.  
"Here it comes" thought Ruka and Hotaru, as they hurriedly ran towards the school.  
Mikan and Natsume stopped arguing and looked as the two hurried away from them.  
"That was all your fault Natsume! Exclaimed Mikan.  
What did I do?" He asked. Then it struck him, "they were alone!" He then looked at Mikan and said with a very sly voice "They left us all alone."  
Mikan still being the airhead she had always been said "So what?"

Now ever since she chose Natsume, they had been inseparable, with Mikan being the classical airhead, and Natsume being the jealous boyfriend. They were almost always at the sakura tree together, reading books, sleeping, talking, or just laying together.  
Natsume launched himself at her, and pin her down, tickling her in the process.  
Now, Mikan, while laughing up a storm, didn't know what Natsume was doing. When he finally stopped tickling her, she asked him why he was on top of her.  
He said "To do this, (which was a first)" as he bent his head down and kissed her. Now Mikan was used to the make out sessions she and Natsume had every so often, but in this position, it was the first time Natsume had actually laid on top of her.  
Mikan glared at Natsume, as he gave her his classic smirk.  
"You are so heavy!" she shrieked. Natsume's smirk got even wider.  
"Get off meeeeee!" whined Mikan.  
"Not until you kiss me and tell my why!" replied Natsume.  
"No way!" Mikan said as she tried to push him off her. Of course she really didn't want him to get off her, but she would never tell him (he already knows).  
"Fine, we'll just stay like this for the rest of the day!" Natsume smiled. Then his hands started strategically moving up her shirt. Mikan froze. They had never gone this far before, and she wasn't ready for this step yet. So she did the only thing she could think of, screamed for Hotaru.  
Hotaru came running out the dorms with her super baka gun.  
"Hyuuga, what the hell did you do this time?" screamed Hotaru. She was followed by a furious Ruka, followed by a bunch of animals.  
Natsume got up off of Mikan, but as soon as he did that BAKABAKABAKA! went Hotaru's gun.  
"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!" yelled Natsume. Mikan stood up brushed off her skirt and walked over to Hotaru.  
"I asked you to get off me, and plus I wasn't ready for that step, Natsume! Mikan squealed. That statement caused a very weird reaction from Natsume who had gone entirely red, and Ruka who gave him two thumbs up. But Hotaru looked like she wanted to kill him!  
"…Uh….um...um...I…" stuttered Natsume. Hotaru just glared and dragged Mikan back to their dorm rooms.  
As Mikan began to thank Hotaru for saving her, she was blown back with Hoare's Baka Gun! BAKABAKABAKA!  
As Mikan and Hotaru left, Natsume and Ruka's jaws just dropped.  
"What the Hell was that all about ?" asked Ruka. Natsume was so mad.  
I have absolutely no idea, Natsume said "all I did was lay on top of her and kiss her, and my hands might have gone up her shirt."  
"Damn it Natsume! You know that Mikan isn't ready for the next step!" Ruka replied.  
"How could you possibly know that little bit of information? Uh?" asked Natsume, trying hard as hell not to lose his temper.  
"From Hotaru you dimwit!"Ruka said as he hit Natsume over the head.  
"I'm tired, let's go." Both of them started off to their dorms.


End file.
